Aftermath
by Winter'sRaven
Summary: Amazon confronts Darkclaw about his Dark Protocols that nearly cost the League their lives. Rated r for possible later chapters
1. Chapter 1

DiScLaImEr: I do not own any of the characters I just like to write about them. If I did well them I would have the money to prove it…guess what I do not.

Amalgam comics was a unique synthesis of DC and Marvel and although many characters lacked any real flushed out ideas some did, such as Dark Claw, Amazon, Strange Fate, Super Patriot to name a few.

I began thinking of a story that involved Amazon and Dark Claw, since the two components of these heroes have an on again of again relationship to a point. So I figured lets see if the two amalgamated heroes could do it better…

Reviews are welcomed and if I have the time and you enjoy the beginning I will continue to write them…so on with the show.

In the dark recesses of the subconscious lay our greatest fears, our most tragic moments, our darkest truths, and our lost hopes. It seems that the darkest cold threatens to engulf any hope but even the smallest candle can dispel that. His name is Logan Wayne, a meta-mutant born into the power and prestige of New Gotham. As a child, he witnessed his parents' murder as a child as they walked out of a clinic where his father James Wayne was a doctor helping both meta-mutant and humans alike. The robber's name was Jim "the Dog" Chill, a bigot of a man who never amounted to anything in the world. As he grew up he left New Gotham to travel the world to become more than he was. It was during this time that he had joined the military and was recruited into **Project: DARKCLAW** where **Adamantium** was laced to his skeleton. He escaped and came back to New Gotham, becoming something more than a man, more than a myth, he became fear, he became the darkness, and he is **_DARKCLAW._** ****

In his "Borrow" a vast cavern underneath his ancestral home, stands a woman dressed in red, white, blue, and black. She is the reprehensive of the Amazon nation of Theymescaria, she is also a meta-mutant whose power can allow her to control the weather. Her name is Ororo Prince but her mantle in Man's World is **Amazon**. She was a member of the Justice League Avengers but had taken a leave of absence to join the Justice League Xeno a group of meta-mutants who left the JLA. She with the help of Super-Patriot has once again merged the JLA and JLX together called the child group Justice League X-Treme. With the restructuring she along with Super-Patriot, Darkclaw, Nightcreeper, Iron Lantern, Flashbang, Namorin and Thorion are the Justice League Avengers while Manhunter-X, Elasti-girl, The White Witch, Angelhawk, Beastling, and Mercury. Until recently she had thought of Darkclaw as a friend but due to what had happened during the "Tower of vengeance" affair where Magnus Al'Ghul stole files from Dark Claw that were fail safes against each member of both the JLA and JLX.

She was here to "talk" to him, more like throw him through a cavern wall, but she needed to know why he would do something like that. He had already been banished from the Justice League by a narrow marginal vote of four to three. He had left though before they all entered from the conference room, he had known the result before it was over. She came here after a few days of fuming to find out why her "old friend" had done what he did. They were all betrayed she was betrayed.

It hurt her more than she thought it would. Super-Patriot had said he was going to speak with Dark Claw but wanted to wait for a little while, yet she could not. She came here into his world of darkness to find the "devil" to confront him. When she got to the "Borrow" though he was not there, only Sparrow was.

"Hello Jubilation where is Logan?" Amazon's voice calm yet withdrawn and cold.

"He's out right now Amazon. Can I help you with anything?" Replied the young woman in red and yellow. Sparrow was eighteen now and had been adopted by Dark Claw when she was only eleven. Ororo could remember when Jubilation was so young after the death of her parents; it was a horror what had happened. She remembered hearing when Logan Wayne adopted her.

"No thank you. I will wait." Amazon replied sitting down in Dark Claw's chair, the one near his computer.

"He'll be awhile." Sparrow stated as she came closer and typed something on the keyboard. With that, the computer screen went into safe mode.

"Is he avoiding me Sparrow?" Amazon asked as she placed her hand up, resting her chin on it. A grin was seen on her face. Her caramel skin and white hair blended well with her uniform.

"Do you want the truth or a fabrication of it?" responded a voice from the shadows. With that he entered into the light standing only a few yards from where Ororo sat.

She had not known he was there. _Was he there all along or had he only arrived?_ Amazon then noticed his cloak had been drawn around him. _Was he hiding something underneath his cape, ready to strike at me?_

As if to answer her question she had thought only seconds ago he moved his arms slowly, placing his cloak around his shoulders. Nothing in his hands.

"Why are you here goddess?" He stated, no emotion showing, just cold logic. He was good at that, never allowing a person in. Keeping them all away at arm's length.

"I want to know why Lo..Dark Claw?" She corrected herself. He winched inside at the way his name was said by her. He had never meant for his protocols to be used, but now that they had been discovered it pained him that they had hurt someone he thought of as a friend. Or was it more?

"You wouldn't understand the answer." He replied as he turned around walking toward a set of stairs.

"No you don't!" exclaimed Amazon, her voice full of passion. She flew to where he was heading and placed herself between he and the stairs. "Why!" She yelled it. Her voice booming through the cavern. If he made any emotional response with his eyes she could not tell. Sparrow waiting in the back ground, she had decided to remain quite to see where this was heading.

He inhaled, taking a deep breath. He could smell her scent, how it smelled of vanilla, rain, and something else…something he could not place. He exhaled finally and looked at her.

"Would it make a difference?" he finally said.

"I don't know Dark Claw but by the goddesses I want to know." She answers staring him down as if she was challenging him. He grimaced slightly and replied.

"Do you remember a few years ago when Moldmind and the secret society was able to switch our minds with theirs?"

"Yes. I heard this argument from Flashbang. People had been afraid of us, I remember the feeling of hate and mistrust from the world." Amazon says

" What if it happens again? Or what if one of us goes insane?" Dark Claw asks

"You could have told us?" Amazon says. Her voice cold but almost about to tremble.

"Steve knew I had something for him." Dark Claw replied as he tries to walk around her.

"You didn't tell us?" She says again. Her tone not as cold but hard.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Ororo." Dark Claw actuated as she allowed him to pass.

"This isn't over Dark Claw." Amazon states calmly

"I know." Was all she heard.


	2. brotherly talk

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters so don't sue……I just like to write about them….

A discussion with brother

The borrow was dark, damp, and cold for Logan's taste for the time being. He was sitting at a table in his kitchen when an older gentleman came up to him with a brow furrowed. He was distinguished, with his thin mustache and trimmed hair that was balding. He had a straight posture, correct in every way.

"Yes Jarvis?" replied Logan Wayne. He was not in the mood to have a discussion with the man whom had raised him and his younger brother Bruce. Logan still couldn't get the image of Ororo's face out of his head. She truly looked as though he had ripped her heart out, taking it harder than he would have expected.

"You have a phone call from Bruce." Jarvis Pennyworth replied as he gave Logan the cordless.

"Great." Logan huffed. Bruce and he hardly ever spoke. The only thing that they had in common was their obsession to destroy the man truly responsible for the death's of their parents….The Green Skull. True it was James "The Dog" Chill that had pulled the trigger, and the mob boss Wilson Francissia that had ordered the hit, it was the Green Skull that Wilson was a partner of and knew of the hit. The Green Skull wanted to bankrupt New Gotham so he could sink his teeth into it. It was mostly due to the efforts of their father, Thomas that the plan did not succeed. This caused the wraith of the Green Skull. He knew that Bruce would only call on the secured line that they had installed in their ancestral home when Logan returned and Bruce became head of SHIELD.

"Hello Bruce. What can I do for you?" Logan asked gruffly.

"You are a piece of work Logan. It's times like these that I know we are brothers." The voice responds over the phone.

"Who called you whining?" Logan asked not amused.

"Who do you think?" answers Bruce.

"He's a boy scout."

"He is also the leader of the JLA. You remember them, the group you once belonged to."

"Yeah." Logan replies as he begins to think of Amazon once more.

"You surprised me on how long you stayed with them you know Logan."

"They had honorable goals."

"You sure it wasn't something else Logan, like a certain Meta-Mutant?"

"Don't know what your talking bout Bruce." His voice sounded uneasy but he tried to hide the fact.

"You know.."Bruce paused.." Super-Partiot."

Logan's eyes widened. Did Bruce just make a joke? A joke at his expense? Was this Bruce? "Excuse me Bruce?"

"Just kidding Logan. I know you have feelings for a certain Amazon."

"And how do you know that?"

"I remember that whole business with she and you when the Green Skull attacked her sister Diana. Normally you would have been as obsessed as I to get him. You allowed him to get away when Amazon was unconscious. She was safe but you allowed him to get away."

"Are you talking about when Hyena, Lady Ivy, and Scarecrow bonded with those deranged "gods" and it turned out the Skull was there to get the Crimson Cube that was created by them?"

"Yes."

"She was hurt and she was…is a friend."

"The only time I ever saw you turn away from the obsession was when Sparrow was hurt. She is your child after all. But Amazon, I have seen you leave your wounded lovers behind to go after your target . So don't give me crap about not knowing what I mean."

"What do you want me to do Bruce? Go tell her. Then what? Get married have kids?"

"I never suggested it Logan. You just said it."

"Look I have to go. As always nice to hear from you."

"Yeah right."

Logan hangs up the phone and looks at his butler…he then realizes…

"You called him."

Javis just takes the phone out of the room with a smirk.


End file.
